FAQ - Frequently Asked Questions
If there is a question that you cannot find here or if you need additional information on a question that is listed, simply post your questions in the comments section near the bottom of the page. They will be added to the frequently asked questions list as necessary! 'Alliances' Q': ''How do you accept members into your alliance? '''A: In order to accept members, there is a mail you will get saying that they requested to join. There is a message near the bottom that says: Click here to take action. After tapping that message you will see under the Description of the Alliance that you have a number of requests to join your alliance. Tap the arrow on that bar and you will be given a list of requests. Tap the check-box near the players name you wish to accept and then tap "Approve" on the bottom-right. Q': ''What are all the players' ranks in an alliance? '''A: There are: Member, Deputy War Chief, War Chief, Officer, Vice-Regent, and Regent. 'Allies' Q': ''Are ally encampments at my embassy hidden if my troops are hidden? '''A: No. Only your troops are hidden. Q': ''Can I attack with ally troops that are encamped at my embassy? '''A: No. Only the owner of the troops can command them. 'Buildings' Q': ''What is the point of the Sage's Tower after you get a second city? '''A: Sage's Towers will be utilized in getting a Third City and in future Community Events/Updates. Q': ''Does it matter where I place my buildings? Does their location have any effect on the game? '''A: No. You can place buildings wherever you want. Having them in certain spots offer no bonuses. Q': ''Can I move a building once I place it? '''A: No, you cannot move a building. You must deconstruct/destroy it and rebuild a new one. Q': ''What is the difference between destroying and deconstructing a building? '''A: Deconstruct requires you to wait a predetermined amount of time (depending on the building level) for it to be destroyed. This also gives you a percentage return on resources (Somewhere around 50-75%). Destroy removes the building immediately and you do not receive resources in exchange. 'Cities' Q': ''Is there a difference between a Level 1 Plains and a Level 10 Plains for my second (or third/fourth) city? '''A: No. A level 1 Plains has the same effect as a Level 10 Plains when placing a new city. Q': ''How do I get a deed to a second city? '''A: You can purchase a Second City Deed using 225 Mithril or you can obtain them by attacking Level 6-10 Goblin Camps and other players in order to obtain Second City Relics. Once you obtain 100 Relics then you can exchange them for a Second City Deed in your Sage's Tower. Q': ''How do I get a Hobbit Building Crew? '''A: A Hobbit Building Crew can be obtained from the store for 100 Mithril. They can also be obtained from playing Gollum's Riddle. Q': ''Can I use a Hobbit Building Crew for more than one building? '''A: No. Your Hobbit Building Crew will be consumed as soon as you start the upgrade to one Level 10 Building. Use with care!! Q': ''When will Third Cities be available? '''A: It is estimated that Third Cities will be available near the end of February. The developers are pushing to get these released as soon as possible so it may be sooner. Q': ''When will Fourth Cities be available? '''A: There is no estimated date when Fourth Cities will be available yet. Keep checking back for updates! 'Goblin Camps' Q': ''What are the drop rates for Second City Relics? '''A: The drop rate of Second City Relics will never be officially announced by Kabam. It has been said by players who have collected them that the drop rate is estimated to be between 2-7%. Q': ''Where can I find the Relics that I've collected from Goblin Camps and other players? '''A: You can find the Relics in your Sage's Tower. Tap on the "Relics" tab to view them. Q': ''Can you conquer Goblin Camps like you can Wilds? '''A: No. Only Wilds can be conquered. You cannot conquer Goblin Camps. Q': ''Can I attack the same Goblin Camp even if it has no troops and still have the chance to get a relic? '''A: Yes, attacking a Goblin Camp will offer the same chance to receiving a relic regardless if there are any troops that exist at the camp or not. This is a common farming strategy to get the relics without experiencing too much troop losses. 'Heroes' Q': ''How do hero tasks in the Great Hall work? '''A: When assigning Heroes tasks in the Great Hall, you are able to assign them to do the following: * Increase Resource production * Increase Troop Training speed and life/defense of troops/Wall Defenses that defend your city * Increase Research speed * Increase the construction speed of your buildings and building upgrades. Production is the only task which requires a hero to be assigned all the time to get the bonus. When starting Research, Training, or building construction/upgrade, the hero only needs to be assigned when you start it. Afterward they can be removed and you still still receive the bonus. Q': ''What is the maximum level a hero can reach? '''A: The maximum level any Hero in The Hobbit: Kingdoms of Middle-earth can reach is 212. Keep in mind that you must have a Level 10 Great Hall in order to raise a hero to maximum level. Q': ''Does your heroes bonus apply when defending? '''A: Yes, but only if you have a hero assigned to your "Training" city task within your Great Hall. Only your troops are affected by the bonus when defending, allies encamped at your Embassy are not affected by your Heroes. Q': ''What heroes are in the game and when do you get them? '''A: You can obtain this information by visiting our Heroes page. 'Items' Q': ''If I use Radagast's Gift or Gandalf's Gift to move my city, does it move all of my cities? '''A: No, the only city that will be moved is the one you are currently in when you use the item. Q': ''Can I send items or mithril to other players? '''A: No, you can only send resources and gold to other players and only if they are in your alliance or in an alliance that is set to friendly diplomacy with yours. Check out the Muster Field for more information on transporting resources. 'Miscellaneous' Q': ''Is Hobbit: KoM available on PC? Will it be? '''A: No it is not available for PC. There is no intention of making this game for PC; however, there is a PC Hobbit game being released in the future called The Hobbit: Armies of the Third Age. There is currently a beta testing signup that you can complete and will be given exclusive access to assisting the developers in testing the game when it is ready. You can sign up for the beta by visiting the following link: https://www.kabam.com/games/the-hobbit-armies?entrypt=sh-xp-z-z-z-z-kabam-all-null-footer Q': ''What is happiness? Does it matter? How does it work? '''A: You can visit our Tax Rate/Happiness page for more information regarding this! Q': ''Somebody called me a "hugger". What does it mean? '''A: It's a provocative term used by people in order to insult you without being offensive. It means that you hold onto your troops and resources. You keep resources under vault protection, keep no gold, and keep your troops hidden. This term is most often used when higher level/might opponents get annoyed because they cannot plunder anything from you or destroy your troops. 'Mithril' Q': ''How do I get a second city without buying mithril? '''A: It is possible to obtain a second city without buying mithril. The alternative is by farming Goblin Camps (Level 6-10) or other players for Second City Relics. This is a very long and tedious (and sometimes very frustrating) process but it is possible to do. Players have reporting that it has taken 1000-1600 (or even more) attacks to collect enough to exchange for a Second City Deed. Q': ''I bought Mithril and did not get it, where is it? '''A: Allow at least a couple hours after purchase to receive it. If you still do not receive it, contact customer support from within the game. How to contact customer support can be found here: FAQ - Support Q': ''Can I send mithril (or other items) to another player? '''A: No, you can only send resources and gold to other players and only if they are in your alliance or in an alliance that is set to friendly diplomacy with yours. Check out the Muster Field for more information on transporting resources. 'Resources' Q': ''What is Base Resource Production? '''A: Base resource production is the amount of resources that are being earned by your buildings without any bonuses from Hero Task, Research, or conquered Wilds. To view Base Production, tap on Keep, then tap the Overview tab, then the Production tab. The base production for each resource is located by tapping on the arrow to the right of the resource you’d like to view specific stats for. Q': ''What is the best way to protect gold? '''A: There is no surefire way to protect gold against attacks. There are several strategies that can be utilized to do this, such as: *giving it to alliance members and have them return it when you need it. *making friends with a new player who still has a protection bubble (Beginner's Protection). Ask them to hold your gold and since they have a protection bubble they cannot be plundered. Once they have saved enough up for you, have them send it back. *simply keep no gold at all and farm it from players and Goblin Camps only when you're about to research something. 'Troops' Q': ''What is the best way to speed up troop training? '''A: You can visit our Training troops page to find more information on this. Q': ''What is the purpose of hiding troops, how exactly do you hide them, and when do you want to hide them vs leaving them visible? '''A: You hide them from within your Keep. It is recommended to always leave them hidden unless you have an extremely large army and are trying to protect resources or gold. Hiding them keeps them protected against attacks but they will not defend your city. Unhiding them allows them to protect your city but are vulnerable to attacks. Q': ''How are troops affected by hero level? '''A: The level of the hero provides the troops that the hero is assigned to lead more health/defense and attack strength. Alternatively, if you have a hero assigned to the "Training" task in your city, this also increases your troops/defenses health/defense while defending your city. Q': ''How does having more food upkeep than production affect troops? '''A: Having more upkeep than production currently does not affect troops at all. Q': ''How do you march troops? '''A: Follow the guidelines listed on our Muster Field#Marching Troops page to learn about marching troops. 'Support' Q': ''How do you file a support ticket from within the game? '''A: This is done by tapping on your player’s name on the top-left. After doing so, tap on the ‘?’ icon on the top right and proceed to select any support option listed. You will need to find a thread and tap the “I need more help” option before you can continue writing your ticket. Submit the ticket and be prepared to wait at least 24-48 hours for a response (sometimes longer depending on ticket load). All tickets are answered in the order they were received. Q': ''Help!! I was banned from the game, why? '''A: If you were banned from the game, that means that you commited an offense that was against the Kabam Terms of Service. When playing the game, you must abide by the rules and regulations set forth by Kabam which keeps all players from providing harmful content and unnecessary harassment toward each other. Initial bans from the game are only 24 hours. Repeat offenses will receive a permanent device ban. Permanent device bans save your UDID information and do not allow any account (or even new game data) to connect or be linked to the game from that device. UDID is an ID number assigned from your device which helps to identify each individual device that connects to the game. Q': ''I lost, broke, got my device stolen, or got a new device. Can I link my old game to my new device? '''A: If you have linked your game to your KABAM account, then yes. You just reinstall the game and go through the tutorial and then go into your game settings and re-log back into your KABAM account. If you did not previously link your game to your Kabam account, then you will need to refer to the question above relating to submitting a support ticket in-game. Follow the instructions for filling out a support ticket in-game and provide them with as much information about your game data that you can remember. This will help them be able to make the link between your account and your new device. Q': ''Can I login to multiple KABAM accounts on the same device? '''A: No. Multiple accounts are not allowed on the same device. Q': ''Can I switch KABAM accounts on my device? '''A: Yes and No. You cannot switch accounts from inside the game as multiple accounts are not allowed. You must uninstall the app first. After reinstalling the app and going through the tutorial, you can go back to the game settings and log into a different account. Q': ''Can I delete my game account? or can I start fresh? '''A: At this point in time, you cannot. Alternatively if you don't want your current city anymore, you can choose to play on a different world or you can uninstall the app. Reinstall the game afterwards and complete the tutorial but instead login to the game using a different Kabam account and you will start fresh. 'Wilds' Q': ''How do I get rid of wilds so I can conquer different ones? '''A: You can tap on your Keep, then tap on the "Conquests" tab. There you will be able to tap "Abandon" on any Wilds that you do not want to keep. Q': ''How do I attack a wild? '''A: The same way you attack anything else on the World Map. You must find what you want to attack and tap on it. There will be an "Attack" button that will pop up in addition to "Scout". Select the hero you want to attack with, the troops you wish to send, and if you'd like to use Combat Runes. Then tap "Attack" on the bottom right. Q': ''Can I send resources or gold to my conquered wilds? '''A: No. You can only reinforce your wilds with troops or abandon them from the Keep. Q': ''What does wild flipping (or flipping a wild) mean? '''A: Flipping a wild is a term used to describe when somebody attacks one of your wilds and conquers it, but instead of keeping it they abandon it. This is usually done by people that are trying to be annoying to you or done in revenge for you attacking them. It is an unorthodox method and usually frowned upon but is not against any rules. Since normally people don't station troops at wilds, it's very easy to conquer (sending 1 troop). 'Worlds' Q': ''How do I make a new city on a different world? or How do I change worlds? '''A: Tap on your Player Name in the top-left corner of the game screen. Tap on the "Worlds" tab that shows up and then find the world you wish to change to. A "Return" button will appear next to the world if you've already made a city on it. A "Create" button will appear next to the world if it is available to make a new city on. Q': ''I made a city on a new world. How do I get back to my other world? '''A: This is easily done by Tapping on your Player Name in the top-left corner of the game screen. Tap on the "Worlds" tab that shows up and then find the other world you have a city in. Tap "Return" to get back to it. If only "Create" buttons exist, then you have not created a city on any other worlds yet. Q': ''Can I move my city to another world? '''A: No. There is no option to move your city to another world. It has been proposed to add in an item that is purchased with Mithril or won in Gollum's Riddle that operates in much the same way as Gandalf's Gift and Radagast's Gift but instead moves your city to another world instead of another location on the map. Q': ''Is it possible to delete (or completely remove) my city in another world? '''A: No. You currently cannot delete or commpletely remove any cities in any worlds. ---- Post your questions in the comments section below. They will be added to the frequently asked questions list as necessary! Category:Support Category:Help